Reflex-Korelle
http://static.flickr.com/52/140911977_fdb189d621.jpg The Reflex-Korelle is a reflex camera made by Franz Kochmann, later Korelle-Werk, Dresden. It is one of the earliest 6×6cm SLRs. The Meister-Korelle is a postwar developement, also sold as the Master Reflex. Copies of the Reflex-Korelle were made in various countries, for example the British Agiflex or the Japanese Reflex Beauty. General description The camera takes 6×6cm exposures on 120 film. It has a focal plane shutter with horizontally running cloth curtains. There is a fixed waist-level viewfinder on top, with a matte screen and a magnifier. The viewing hood has an additional folding frame finder at the top. The camera is focused by turning the lens helicoid. It has a fine thread 41mm lens mount. Evolution The original Reflex-Korelle was introduced in 1935. Very early cameras were made with B, 1/10 – 1/1000 speeds, but this was quickly changed to B, 1/25 – 1/500. , p.471. The revised version is called the "IA" in Matanle, p.215. The lens mount is a simple screw thread with 40.5mm diameter. Matanle, p.215. The Reflex-Korelle II, launched in 1936, has the addition of slow speed dial providing 1/20 to 2sec. and a self-timer. , p.471. This is called the "IIA" in Matanle, p.215. After the introduction of model II, the original model without slow speeds was renamed Reflex-Korelle I. , p.472. Some sources say that the two models were modified in 1937 with auto-stop film advance, and renamed Ia and IIa. , p.472. A simplified Reflex-Korelle B was sold at the same period, with separate shutter winding and film advance, and with no eye-level finder. , p.472, Matanle, pp.215–6. A new edition of the Reflex-Korelle II appeared in 1939 with a chrome finished top plate, replacing the IIa. , p.472. The Reflex-Korelle III, released the same year, has chrome plating on the front plate and viewing hood, redesigned controls and speeds from 2s to 1/1000. It introduced a large-diameter bayonet mount, which was also fitted on some examples of the model II. , p.472. After World War II, production of the camera was resumed in 1947 by Korelle-Werk, nationalized as VEB WEFO in 1948. Reflex-Korelle at retrography.com. The Meister-Korelle is a redesigned model, sold in the USA as the Master Reflex. It has yet another lens mount, with a large diameter screw thread. WEFO was merged into Welta in 1951, and the production of the camera lasted until 1952. , p.983. Available lenses Small thread mount Incomplete list: * Carl Zeiss Tessar 7.5cm f/2.8 * Carl Zeiss Tessar 8cm f/2.8 * Carl Zeiss Tessar 8cm f/3.5 * Schneider Xenar 7.5cm f/2.8 * Schneider Xenar 7.5cm f/3.5 * Schneider Xenar 8cm f/2.8 * Schneider Radionar 7.5cm f/2.9 * Schneider Radionar 7.5cm f/3.5 * Steinheil Cassar 8cm f/3.5 * E. Ludwig Victar * Schneider-Kreuznach Xenar 13.5cm f/4.5 * Schneider-Kreuznach Tele-Xenar 18cm f/5.5 Bayonet mount For the Reflex-Korelle III. * Carl Zeiss Jena Tessar 8cm f/2.8 Large thread mount For the Meister-Korelle and Master Reflex: * Meyer Primotar 85mm f/3.5 * Schneider Tele-Xenar f/5.5 30cm Notes Bibliography * Pp.215–6. * Pp.471–2 and 983. Links In English: * Reflex-Korelle section on Retrography.com by Simon Simonsen, Denmark * Reflex-Korelle at Cosmonet's Classic Camera * Reflex-Korelle at medfmt * Reflex Korelle leaflet at Marriott World * Korelle instruction manual @ www.orphancameras.com * Reflex-Korelle listed at number 19 in Jason Schneider's Top 20 Cameras Of All-Time on Shutterbug. In French: * Reflex Korelle at Mario Groleau's website * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Kochmann Korelle Reflex mod. B ** Kochmann Reflex Korelle 2 In Italian: * Reflex Korelle at Fotografia negli anni trenta In Polish * Reflex-Korelle in aparatyanalogowe.pl Category: German 6x6 SLR Category: East Germany Category: R Korelle, Reflex Category: 1935